


I Haven't Thought About You For a Million Years

by T (TN_Night), TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2016 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, But nothing sexual, Curiosity, Day and Night, EreRi Week 2016, First Meetings, God Ships It, Gods of Day and Night, M/M, Sweet, The Perfect Tag, god!Levi, god!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are the gods of day and night, never before meeting but always wondering about each other.</p>
<p>Written for Ereri Week 2016. Prompt: Day and Night. </p>
<p>(Story beta'd by aelmer6 from ff.net. Thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Thought About You For a Million Years

 

 

As the Earth rotated in space, making its way around the sun at a pace slower than a snail’s, Levi Ackerman, God of Day, monitored the humans of Earth. Those facing the sun were his responsibility, his to care for. If any disasters were to happen while the sun was shining by God’s will, he would help create them. If any good fortune was to be given, he would help deliver. If something mundane were to happen, well then, he would help with that too.

 

Every task given to him by the big man himself was to be carried out. That’s it. It was his job and he would fulfil it. He’d never known anything else, after all. Well, aside from the jobs people carried out during the day, he knew of those well. However, one thing he’d never truly known about was the night. He’d seen it happen; he’d watched the Earth turn away from the bright glow of the sun, cloaking the harshly contoured planes of their world in an inky blackness. Few humans slept during the day, but nearly all did at night. He couldn’t remember a time when all the world slept at the same time. Perhaps back when there were only a handful of people roaming the planet, but he barely cared to remember yesterday, let alone millions of years ago. 

 

He sighed, leaning up against the unmovable table on which this particular solar system sat. He’d received no word from God about any changes happening that day and therefor he was free to do what he pleased. There were no earthquakes, no forest fires, no sinkholes, and no tornadoes. If the Earth was quiet then he was too. Instead of monitoring nothing, Levi let his mind wander. He day-dreamt of the night, of who he figured must control the night. The god would probably have to enjoy the dark, as he enjoyed the light. He must’ve had a dark appearance, dark clothes to contrast his own stark white cloak. He must’ve liked sleep or sinister things, because more sinister things happened in the dark, or at least that’s what human’s seemed to agree on.

 

He wondered what the God of Night must be like.

 

ª•ª•ª•ª

 

Eren Jäeger stood next to the solar system he’d grown to know and love so much over the past few million years. He’d watched the planet be built from nothing by God himself; watched it be cultivated and shaped and modelled into the diverse lands it comprised today. Though, he was reluctant to admit, he’d never seen very much of the potential the people of Earth had. All he was supposed to do was watch the darkened surfaces of Earth facing away from the sun, and to follow any orders God gave him over night’s rule. He was sure that more productivity happened when the Earth was awake and energized from a good night’s sleep, ready to get to work on innovating and creating more things to better their short lives on their beautiful blue ball.

 

He watched on as a high school girl took a sip of the sugar-laden coffee beside her, scribbling out some words on a piece of paper and pulling at the strands of her long brown hair, much the same colour as his own. People rarely stayed up at this late of an hour, but he’d be lying if he’d said he’d not seen quite a few students stay up to all hours of the morning to complete assignments or to simply scroll through sites like Tumblr or play video games. 

 

Eren yearned to watch an early bird catch a worm like so many people had described. He ached to see someone work something that wasn’t just a nightshift at a hospital or school. And most of all, he really wanted to see the God of Day. He knew the other must’ve been the opposite of himself, but to what extent? He leaned against the unmovable table, his head in his arms as, for the first time in so many years, he wished to meet someone other than God. 

 

ª•ª•ª•ª

 

God looked on carefully as the watchers of night and day stared into each other’s eyes longingly without knowing it. He sighed, taking out a piece of paper and scrawling out orders for the two of them. He’d always feared this would happen. The people of Earth had always said that there was nothing God couldn’t do, but if anything, there was more that he couldn’t _not_ do. As an example, he still hadn’t found out a way to create a sentient being without giving it emotion, without giving it the capability to want for something other than what it was given. 

 

He handed the papers over to two messenger doves, one going down to each side of the table and handing the messages to each god respectively. The men took their papers and read through them, both of their faces lighting up at the words written out in a partially opaque ink. 

 

“An eclipse?” He heard Eren read allowed to himself.

 

“A solar eclipse?” Levi parroted unknowingly, smiling to himself at the thought of seeing a calm darkness over the Earth, but the happy expression soon morphed into a frown when he realized something. “My Lord?” He asked the seemingly empty space above him.

 

“Yes, Levi?” 

 

“Why do I get the privilege of seeing both a darkened world as well as a lit one? Does the God of Night, too, get to experience both sides of nature?”

 

He thought for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of telling one of His children things they were never supposed to even think about. In the end, he decided that he should treat him as He’d want to be treated, “No, Levi. He cannot.”

 

Levi nodded solemnly, looking down at his pristine silvery silks. He loved the day time, he really did. However, everyone needs a change. Gods and humans alike. Would the God of Night not like a change as well? He voiced his concerns to God.

 

“Is there any way that he may see the world how I see it? Even if only for a while?”

 

God paused. He hadn’t really thought about the other god. Even though he’d originally planned to think of something similar for Eren at a later time, a thought came to mind. He’d told the other about the eclipse in the first place not because it would affect Eren or night in any way in general, but because while day and night are controlled independently, the solar system is not. In the end, everything is done through a joint effort of the gods, and neither day nor night could get through a full twenty-four hours without one another. They were yin and yang, push and pull, night and day.

 

He turned Himself to face the other side of the table, ensuring his voice was available to both men, “Eren.” He said.

 

The god looked up from his paper, “Yes, sir?”

 

God didn’t reply, turning back to the other side of the table, “Levi.” 

 

Said man swallowed in fear. He’d never heard God sound so serious.

 

And who was Eren?

 

“Yes?”

 

“A day is not controlled by me nor either of you alone. A day takes all of our work, so why not work together instead of segregated? I see this now, while I didn’t see it before. Day and night are opposites, but they are also very similar, and they need each other, much like lovers do, to create a day. So please, I’d like you two to meet, finally.” God finished, lifting the invisible barrier and allowing Eren and Levi to see each other.

 

Their eyes both widened, surprised that they finally got to meet and also that they’d been so close to each other all this time. They watched each other, starstruck, before Levi finally spoke.

 

“Good afternoon.” He said breathlessly, still shocked.

 

“Good night,” Eren said, used to it. But when he saw that Levi’s eyebrows were drawn together he fumbled over himself, “Ah, shit, wait no–“

 

Levi laughed, his face breaking into a smile; he could get used to this being a part of his day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta the first time I've written anything about this kinda stuff. Man, this week had a few firsts, didn't it? Interesting. I should do this more often.


End file.
